Which knife!
by Lightningbabe
Summary: this is a goofy thing i made after i watched this funny video... review please


**I don't own JTHM or ms swan… ok enjoy.**

It was a late warm clear night and Johnny was at his house thinking. He had kidnapped two teens who he thinks were probley on a date. What Johnny could tell they were both unconscious in the basement. He was thinking on how he was going to kill the two. He wanted to try something new, but how?

"Hello? Hello mister kidnapper man?" a female voice said from the basement. _Looks like the girl wake up._ Johnny thought to himself. He walked over to the door to the basement and opened it.

"Hello?" The girl said again.

Johnny responded "Hello? Hel-"

"Mister kidnapper man are you going to kill me, cause if you are can I choose what you kill me with?" the girl asked interrupting him.

"Sure your going to die either way." Johnny said.

"Hello?" The girl said again.

"Yes hello!" Johnny said going down three steps so she can him better.

"Hi how are you?" She asked.

"Good thank you for asking, so what do you want! Johnny said speaking louder.

"Hello?" The girl asked _again!_

"Hello what do you want me to do!" Johnny yelled.

"Ok don't yell at me. You need to take a chill pill you know. And a gun to the head." She says then giggles.

"Ok so you what me to shoot you in the head?"

"No no I want a knife through the heart."

"Ok what knife?"

"A big knife."

"Yeah ok which kind I have a kitchen knife, a hunter's knife, a cropping knife, and a butcher knife."

"Ok I want that."

"Want what?"

"The big knife."

"Please tell me which knife."

"Yeah I want the _really _big knife."

"You mean a machete?"

"_Big knife, _come on you need to know what kind of knives you have." Johnny slaps his palm against his face.

"You want a 6 inch or a 9 inch?"

"Why you say 6 or 9 I tell you one you try to rip me off! Come on now I need to talk to your boss."

"I don't have a boss, now do you want a one 6 inch knife or a one 9 inch knife?"

"Yeah ok 1691 and a mulkshake."

"What you mean a milkshake?" "Lady!"

"Yeah ok you can shake."

"I don't understand what you want"

"Ok I tell you one more time, I want you to stab me in the heart with a really big knife, k you no pay attention."

"I am paying attention but I-"

"Okay." She interrupts. Johnny screams and starts marching down the rest of the stairs. "Okay I get it my self."

Johnny barges through the door walking up to the girl "Look I have a kitchen knife, a hunter's knife, a cropping knife, and a butcher knife, what knife do you want to use!

"Who the hell are you?" the girl ask with a confused and annoyed look on her face. The girl appears to be a white girl with brown hair in a high ponytail with puffy bangs that are painted like the bottom of her ponytail blue to match her eyes. She is wearing a red tank top under a black double spaghetti strap shirt which would sit on her arms if her arms weren't cuffed over her head. She is wearing dark blue jeans and all black sneakers.

"I want to know what knife you want to be killed with!"

"Ok now you don't need to yell at me mister jackass in coat!" She says shaking her finger at him.

"Okay I already told what I want to the bozo up there!" She points up.

"That bozo was me!"

Her expression changes to a smile. "Oh hi bozo." She says waving making the chains rattle.

"Bitch what is your problem!"

"I tell you ok my problem is I tell what I want and I can not understand you no you sound like this." She copies what he said with her mouth closed and her eyes crossed.

"Jesus Christ bitch just tell me what kind of knife you want!"

"Ok I tell you the big knife."

"Yeah?"

"That looka likea knife."

"They all looka likea knife! All of them!"

"Ok."

"Which one!"

"The big one."

"Which big what!"

"_Knife._"

"I cant take you anymore!" He says opening her cuffs. He grabs her by her ponytail pulling her to the door.

"Hey looky a hunters knife." He says shoving her near the knife on the wall.

"Hey looky a butcher knife." He repeats again with another knife.

"Hey looky a flight of stairs, I have an idea how bout you go up them get the fuck out of my house!" He pushes her at the stairs. She hurries up the stair and walks quickly to the door. As she walks down the path she says to herself out loud "It work every time, no one can kill Jeanie."

**Well I hope you thought it was funny. I made this a remix of a video I saw. No suing or spamming or flaming please or I'll make Jeanie come visit you. Review nicely please.**

**Here link ****à .com/watch?v=HubzFZaMg7w**


End file.
